


Sword and Shield

by deluxemycroft



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe, Body Sharing, Coercion, Dark Loki (Marvel), Dubious Consent, Illusions, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Memory Alteration, Mental Coercion, Mental Link, Mind Control, Potion Use, Rape, Sexual Coercion, Spitroasting, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deluxemycroft/pseuds/deluxemycroft
Summary: Loki teaches Clint a lesson.





	Sword and Shield

**Author's Note:**

> please read this before reading this fic!
> 
> this is an au of an au i'm writing. this is not canon at all to that series. all you need to know here is that steve and loki are in a relationship and that clint and loki have a mental connection where they can speak mentally to one another and loki can control clint's body. the mentioned energizing potion has a side effect on humans that it makes them real horny (which is canon in the series i'm writing). the series, if you're interested, is called Ouroboros. this is (again!!!!) no way related to that series, it just takes a few aspects of it and really fucks it all up. i had this idea and was like well...someone's gotta do it. 
> 
> this fic does contain rape, so be warned! it is also not beta'd so if you catch any mistakes, please let me know. enjoy!

Clint knew Loki was an asshole. He was in the guy’s head. He didn’t have to be convinced. He’d just...thought he was a little bit _less_ of the universe’s biggest jerk.

Clint was sitting on the bed in Loki’s rooms in his house. Loki was leaning against the wall, looking far more casual than the situation warranted. He sipped at his wine and regarded Clint with glinting green eyes.

 _You don’t have to do this,_ Clint said again, as he’d told Loki a dozen times before. _I’ll learn whatever insane lesson you’re trying to teach without you doing this to me._

Loki raised a smooth eyebrow at him. _How ever will you learn a lesson if you do not even know what the lesson is?_

Clint squirmed as the potion began to take effect, but Loki’s command kept him still. _I get that it’s shitty to try and ask you to not fuck Cap when I’m busy. I get that. I get that I have no more bodily autonomy or whatever. Just a tool to be used. But please don’t do this._

Loki hummed both out loud and in Clint’s head. _You must be taught a lesson._

They both paused as the door to Loki’s rooms creaked open, and in a flicker of green seidr, Loki disappeared and Clint shivered as seidr slipped over him. He looked down to see that his body was no longer his own. He knew those hands, those familiar long fingers.

“Loki?” Steve called.

Clint briefly closed his eyes. He didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want to be the servant to a master who was this cruel. His mouth opened and Loki’s voice slipped from his lips. “In the bedroom,” he called back, and green seidr slid over his skin, skin that wasn’t his own, and his clothing all disappeared. His body moved to lean against the pillows and he splayed his knees wide open. The energizing potion raced through him, cock hardening, dark red and so damn hard he felt sick at it.

A chalice appeared next to the bed and Clint watched as a bit of that same red potion was tipped in, and then water filled the rest of the cup. The chalice hovered in the air and then floated into Steve’s hands as he entered the bedroom.

Steve took it and sniffed it, giving Clint a kind, gentle smile, one of the smiles that Clint only saw gifted to Loki. “Didn’t bother waiting,” Steve teased, moving over to the bed. He set the chalice on the nightstand and cupped Clint’s jaw in both of his wide, warm hands, blue eyes flickering over his face. “You are so beautiful.”

Clint’s mouth curled in a smug smile. “As I should be,” he murmured, and Clint’s body surged up into Steve’s touch, those familiar hands that were not his own reaching up to tug Steve’s shirt out of his pants.

 _Please,_ Clint begged. _Please don’t make him do this._

“Drink,” he said out loud, Loki’s voice spilling from his lips. Seidr slid around the chalice and lifted it from the nightstand. “It is an energizing potion. You will...enjoy the effects, my Captain.”

Steve took the chalice and swallowed down half of it, cheeks flushing and eyes growing dark almost immediately. He moaned and Clint’s eyes slid down his torso to see his cock pressing against his trousers. “Did you take some?” Steve asked, offering him the chalice, but Clint turned his head away, looking up at Steve under dark lashes.

“Earlier,” he said, dismissively waving a hand. “Finish it.”

 _He’s going to fuck you,_ Loki whispered into Clint’s mind, as sleek and sly as a snake. _He’s going to spread you open and push you down and make you take it. He won’t even care that you’re not me._

Steve shivered and obliged, shuddering and crushing the chalice between his fingers. He dropped the crumpled chalice to the floor and slid his hands over Clint’s naked chest, pushing him down to the bed. He panted out, “You knew this would happen, right? Because I’m going to fuck you until you pass out.”

Clint swallowed and slid his hands up under Steve’s shirt, digging his fingers into Steve’s sides. “That was my intention,” he purred, his body arching up into Steve’s grasp even as his soul shrieked and wished to pull away. “I want you to break me, Captain. Tear me in two.” He paused, as if to think, and then split his lips in a slow, dark smile. “If you are capable, of course.”

Steve growled a bit, shaking hands tearing at his belt and his pants, and Clint smiled up at him even as he looked down at Steve’s massive, throbbing cock. His hand slid down to wrap around it, feeling the weight of it in his hands, the way Steve thrust into his grasp. His own cock trembled and slapped against his stomach. Steve smiled at him and leaned down to press their mouths together for a brief moment before lifting Clint up and spinning him around, chest pressed to the bed.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Steve panted in his ear, one hand pinning Clint down while the other slid down his back and between his cheeks to his hole. “I’m going to _own_ you.”

“You already do,” Loki said with Clint’s mouth, gasping as Steve levered his full weight against his back. “If you don’t fuck me soon, Captain, I will find someone else.”

Before he’d met Laura, Clint had had his dalliances with men. He’d enjoyed being dominated, enjoyed having his will subverted, enjoyed it when men were rough with him. Laura gave that to him sometimes, tied him up and shoved him full with a strap-on and gagged him until he was finally calm. But this was different.

Steve wasn’t going to stop. Loki had obviously dosed him with enough of the energizing potion that lust was dominating his mind, that he couldn’t stop even if he wanted to.

Rough fingers breached him and Clint moaned, Loki’s whimpers leaving his mouth a moment later. One of them brushed over his prostate and he gasped, and then a moment later, Steve’s hand returned with just a bit of lubricant, just enough to keep him from tearing.

Clint had known that Steve had a big dick. He’d experienced it enough in Loki’s memories. He knew the weight of it, the taste of it, the sense memory of Loki gagging on it. It was different when it was spearing inside of him, when he didn’t have the buffer of Loki experiencing it first. The wide head pushed in first, forcing his body to open and give way, making room for himself.

_Please—_

He gasped out Steve’s name and Steve covered him, mouth pressing against his neck, his clothes pressing against Clint’s sensitive skin. His cock slid in deeper, forcing its entry, demanding that Clint submit to him. He was so _big._

A tear slid down Clint’s cheek and sunk into the pillow under his head. Above him, Steve bottomed out, groaning deeply into his ear. 

“I believe you promised I would be fucked,” Loki’s voice came from Clint’s lips, a bit breathless. Steve chuckled softly and slid out for a moment, moving back and dragging Clint’s hips over so that he was half-off the bed, bare feet grazing the floor. Steve pressed back down in the center of Clint’s back and his free hand came around to press the head of his cock against Clint’s hole. He rested the wide head against his trembling hole and used his thumb to open Clint up, sliding in just enough that Clint moaned, hips twitching. His own arousal flooded back, his cock twitching against his stomach.

“Fuck yourself on it,” Steve ground out. “Slide your ass down my dick and show me how deep you want to be fucked.”

Clint and Loki whined at the same time, and slowly, he lifted himself on his tiptoes, bracing his knees against the side of the bed and trying to lever himself back so he could sink down on Steve’s cock. Steve groaned and removed his thumb from Clint’s hole, briefly releasing the pressure on Clint’s back so he could grab both of his hands and pin them to the small of Clint’s back, keeping his weight on him so he could barely move. He could push his hips up and back enough for Steve to grunt and sink down ever deeper inside of him.

Steve’s pants pressed against his butt and he heard Steve’s relieved groan behind him.

“So fuckin’ hot,” Steve grunted, pulling out again. “We gotta do this again. Let me tie you up and fuck you for hours.”

 _Please don’t make me do this again,_ Clint begged, even as his body groaned out acceptance, even as his hole obediently opened for Steve to thrust back in him. _I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry—_

Steve shoved back inside him so hard that all the thoughts left Clint’s head, and then Steve grabbed his hips with both hands and began a brutal pace, fucking him hard enough that Clint slid against the sheets, Steve yanking him back so he could fuck him even deeper.

“Loki,” Steve gasped out.

“Harder,” Clint gasped as Steve fucked him into the mattress, his cock squeezed in between his body and the mattress. “Let me come, please, sir—”

Seidr slipped over them and Clint opened his eyes, unaware that he’d even closed them, and he shoved his hips back onto Steve’s cock, feeling his Captain stuff him full, wide cock splitting him in two. “Sir,” Steve said, a bit of a smile in his voice. “Say it again.”

“Sir,” Clint said, and both of them paused as it was his own voice that spilled from his mouth, and he twisted his head to see his own shoulder, moved his arm to see that it was his own arm, his own fingers twisting in the sheets. “Cap, harder—”

“Clint?”

But Steve’s hips kept moving, kept fucking into him, and a moment later, Steve bent over him, more beast than man, and he breathed heavily on the back of Clint’s neck, cock moving rapidly in and out of him. Strong teeth dug into the back of his neck and Clint moaned.

A different weight changed the angle of the mattress and Clint managed to turn his head to see Loki lounging on the end of the bed, holding the chalice that Steve had crushed in one long-fingered hand. He watched Steve fuck Clint with dark eyes, and when Clint’s gaze dropped, he was hard beneath his leggings. 

“Please,” Clint said out loud, and Steve growled into the back of his neck, teeth releasing him a moment later. Steve thrust ever deeper, yanking Clint’s hips back, massive cock rending him in two. 

Loki settled on the bed in front of Clint’s head and manipulated his body so that he was on his elbows, and Loki pet at his lips and ran his fingers over his tongue until he was gasping and drooling. Steve shoved into him from behind while Loki frantically shoved his leggings down and slid his hard cock in between Clint’s lips.

For a few minutes, all he knew was the massive cocks splitting him in two, choking and gagging around Loki’s cock, trying to pull Steve ever deeper, wide cockhead pummeling his prostate as he moaned and tried to beg and whined. Steve just grunted and dug bruises into his skin and bit at him while Loki brushed his hair out of his face and slid his cock over his tongue and popped the head of it down his throat and smiled affectionately down at him while Clint’s throat spasmed. 

_You’re being so good,_ Loki murmured to him. _Steve is going to come soon. We’re going to fill you up from both ends. Little slut that you are, Clint._

 _Please,_ Clint begged again, unsure what he was even begging for, tears tracking down his cheeks. _Please, sir._

Steve’s teeth found the back of Clint’s neck again as he shoved into him one last time, hot spurts of come filling him up. When Steve groaned and released his grip, pulling out of Clint with a gasp, he could feel his hole gape, cold air causing him to shiver. Steve’s hand slid beneath him and lifted his hips and he thrust into his Captain’s grasp right as Loki spilled in his mouth and down his throat and his eyes rolled back in his head as he came in long spurts over the sheets, pleasure spiking through him. 

A moment later, as Steve caught his breath, he pulled his hand away from Clint’s softening cock and laid back on the bed, panting. 

“Clint? Wait, hold on—”

Loki froze him with a touch of seidr, gently pulling himself from Clint’s mouth and slipping off the bed to summon a damp towel. Clint let out a quiet sob and pushed his face into the dirty sheets, picking his head up a moment later to look at Steve, who was unmoving, stuck in time. 

Loki cleaned himself off and then gently lifted Clint’s head, wiping away his tears and the drool from his lips and chin. He walked around the bed and spread Clint’s cheeks, casting a soothing charm over his reddened hole.

 _Do you want him to remember this?_ Loki asked casually, moving around to tuck Steve back into his pants and do them back up. He pulled Clint back and pressed his face to his own spend. _Clean up after yourself._

Clint sucked his own semen from the sheets, fresh tears spilling down his cheeks. _I’ll keep the memory. You let Steve forget this. He deserves better._

 _He practically raped you,_ Loki pointed out, sliding long, cold fingers into Clint’s hole. Clint gasped and his hips twitched back, pushing into Loki’s touch. _And you wish him to remember what he did?_

 _It was you,_ Clint spat back. _You made him take that potion, practically poured it down his throat, and then made him think I was you. It was your fault. You make him forget._

Loki pressed the pads of his fingers against Clint’s prostate and felt rather self-satisfied when Clint gasped. He slid his fingers out of Clint’s hole and cleaned them off with the damp cloth, disappearing it a moment later. _Very well. But you won’t forget. You’re going to remember the night that Captain America raped you, Clint. And you enjoyed it, begged for it. And you’re going to remember the lesson. You are mine, and mine alone._

Loki pulled him out of the bed and out of the bedroom, lying him on the couch after dressing him in one of Steve’s sweatshirts and a pair of comfortable, loose pants. He waved his hand at the bedroom and a moment later, Steve’s voice called out, “Loki?”

“Out here,” Loki called, his voice calm and sweet. Clint shuddered. 

Steve exited the bedroom, looking thoroughly worn out. “I’m exhausted,” he said around a yawn. “Must’ve passed out soon as I got home.” He came around the couch to slide a hand over Loki’s back and lean down to press a kiss to his cheek. His blue eyes landed on Clint, who squeezed his eyes shut. “You alright, Clint? You look awful.”

“Oh, he merely has one of your Midgardian illnesses,” Loki said softly. “In fact, will you stay here with him? He takes comfort from your presence. I must fetch him some food and water.” Loki ran his fingers through Clint’s hair and stood, Steve taking his place, perched on the side of the couch. He pet Clint’s hair and then stroked down his back.

“Wow, Barton, did someone bite you?” Steve chuckled. “You and Laura get a bit frisky or something?”

Clint trembled and forced himself to relax into Steve’s touch. “Yeah, or something.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> please follow me:  
> twitter: @whenhedied  
> tumblr: @deluxemycroft
> 
> please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
